Electronics cables coupled to an electronics assembly (e.g., servers, cases, etc.) often hang from the electronics assembly in an unsupported manner, which can damage the cables and/or ports of the electronics assembly, particularly when the electronics assembly is moved and the cables are strained from a pulling force. Thus, an undue amount of stress can be exerted on ends of the cables proximate the cable ports and connectors of the electronics assembly when during such movement or transportation. Existing solutions involve providing racks, slots, attachable hangers, cable ties, or other devices that support the cables so that they do not freely hang from the electronics assembly without adequate support. However, some of these solutions can be time consuming or inefficient because they typically require some modification of the chassis or support structure of the electronics assembly, and can require using tools or other devices that complicate the installation processes, which increases set-up time and complexity of the system. Moreover, some of these solutions unnecessarily increase the footprint size of the electronics assembly because they add bulk to the perimeter area of the support structure (e.g., chassis) of the electronics assembly, particularly when the solution includes rigid hanger devices that increase the footprint of the electronics assembly. This can increase the packaging space required when installing the electronics assembly to a larger system. Therefore, a better hanger solution for supporting cables (or other moveable objects like pipes) is desirable, particularly a hanger solution that is readily portable and quick to install/use without unnecessarily increasing the footprint size of the overall system.
Reference will now be made to the exemplary embodiments illustrated, and specific language will be used herein to describe the same. It will nevertheless be understood that no limitation of the scope of the invention is thereby intended.